


Lifting Your Spirits

by LavaKenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bad Puns, Claustrophobia, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: You and Sal Vulcano are heading up to look at a new apartment, you're having a stroke of bad luck and so the elevator decides to break. You have claustrophobia, and Sal, like the good man he is, helps you take your mind off your fear.Some fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.Reader uses Female Pronouns.(Involves my head-canon that Sal makes a lot of puns so beware.)





	Lifting Your Spirits

You already know it's going to take hours. You and Sal were heading out to look at a new apartment today and everything has already gone to shit. Your car had a flat tire so you had to get an Uber, someone decided to get in a wreck so traffic was backed up even more than it already was, and just as you were getting out of the car your dress got caught and ripped exposing an awful lot of your backside to the crowded New York street. Thankfully Sal gave you his jacket to wrap around your waist, he had said he would rather not have anyone looking at your ass unless it was him.

  
You're about halfway to the floor you were needed to be when the elevator jolts to a halt and the lights go out. It's pitch black for a second before a dim emergency light flickers on.

  
"Are you kidding me?! Of course, this would happen." You're exasperated.

  
Sal fiddles with the emergency phone and sighs heavily. He alerts the person on the other end and hangs up like it's no big deal.

  
"They'll send someone if the power takes longer than an hour to come back on so we have to wait it out. Shouldn't take too long."

  
"How do you know that though? It'll be short if we're lucky which I really haven't been today."

  
"Heh, I've been in this situation before. Thankfully it's just you and me this time."

  
You wait for what seems like an eternity, even though it has really been only like 10 minutes. You're getting more and more stressed out as time elapses though and Sal raises his gaze from his phone when he notices your fidgeting.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Not very fond of being trapped in a small box for extended periods of time."

  
"Hey, c'mere" He shoves his phone in his pocket before holding his arms open for you.

  
"Thanks, babe." You nuzzle into the crook of his neck and he starts rubbing the small of your back. He holds you for a bit and thankfully it is calming you down until you feel him lower his hand rather inappropriately.

  
"Sal, we're technically in public."

  
"Shh, s'not like anyone'll know." He brushes your hair behind your ear as he coos into it. He's now running his hand up your leg underneath the front of your dress.

  
"Really? In an elevator?"

  
"You don't seem to think very highly of it." Of course, he'd make a pun. You groan but chuckle when he starts kissing at your neck.

  
"I'm not having sex in an elevator."

  
"Aw come on, it's not like you'd be lowering yourself if we fooled around a bit." You suddenly feel his hand in your panties. Stupid magical hands of his. You might be enjoying this a bit too much. You let out a moan.

  
"Look at you. You sure aren't having a hard time getting it up now." He slides his finger deeper into your folds and slowly circles your clit. You're grabbing onto his shirt bringing him closer to your body and pressing your face into his chest, you really feel weird doing this in an elevator but he had to go and get you all hot and bothered, might as well let him finish you off.

  
"Sal, are you really going to finger me right here?" You try telling yourself to not buck your hips when he slides two fingers in you, you don't want to encourage such lewd behavior when you're about to meet the possible landlord of your new home, but your breathing's getting heavy as his fingers pump into you faster.

  
"Nope, I'll be going down on you instead." He suddenly drops down on his knees and slides his face up your dress skirt. You can feel him pull your underwear to the side and start running his tongue up and down your slit. You can't help but lean back against the wall and moan, his tongue circling your clit just the right way.

  
You kind of can't believe that your boyfriend Sal Vulcano, who's a borderline germaphobe, is going down on you inside an elevator. He only ever gets this way when he's had a bad day or he's been pent up for a while, your guessing he's just really horny.

  
"I love you but oh my God, Sal, this is so wrong."

  
"If we're not moving then it couldn't be wrong on that many levels now, could it?" He's not even using his fingers anymore, he's using his hands to gently massage your thighs while he eats you out. His tongue slides into your entrance, and it quite literally takes your breath away. You pull your dress up and grip his hair, he can tell you're close.

  
"I'll make you cum so hard, you'll be absolutely floored." He chuckles as he continues to ravish your cunt, thrusting his tongue as deep as he can get it.

  
You can't contain it anymore and scream his name, gripping the rail for dear life as you cry in complete ecstasy at your release. Your cheeks must be at least three times hotter than normal. You need to hold the rail to keep yourself from collapsing as your chest heaves and your legs turn to jelly.

  
He pushes you up against the wall pretty hard the second he lifts himself up, slamming his lips against yours in a desperate kiss, you can taste yourself on his tongue as he shoves it in your mouth. You couldn't stop yourself from responding just as desperately as him, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck to pull his body closer.

  
He tucked his arms under your legs, hefting you up against the wall to set you gently on the railing. He shuffles himself between your legs, grinding his arousal into your core and you can't help but moan at the friction. You're still catching your breath from your previous orgasm but feeling how hard he is, is making you aroused again. He moves his mouth away from your's as he looks down at you, his hazel eyes half-lidded before moving to your neck, nibbling softly at your delicate skin as his hands reach behind to pull down the zipper of your dress.

  
As you feel him fumbling with your clothes, you regained some of your senses, you push on him slightly. "We-we can't do this," you stutter, but it doesn't stop him. He continues his assault on your neck, quickly working with the rest of your zipper until he's rid the fabric now exposing your bra covered chest to him. "We can't do this! What if it starts up again!"

  
"Tell me to stop." his voice is soft and low, right next to your ear and it sends a shudder down your spine straight to your still pulsing cunt.  
You don't want him to stop.

  
He reaches behind you, unhooking your bra expertly and slipping it off, throwing it carelessly to the floor to fall somewhere near your purse you had dropped previously. His hands reach to cup your breast, molding and massaging them, pulling gasps and low moans from you easily. Though you were quickly getting impatient, you tilt your hips towards his in search of more stimulation. He grinds back against you slowly and his fingers tweak at your hardened nipples, his teasing is only irritating you more.

  
"Sal," you moan out and buck up against him, he nips your neck in response. "Sal, I need you inside me." You feel him shudder against you, quickly reaching down to unbutton and shove down his pants, his large cock bobs to attention. Finally, he moves your panties to the side before plunging himself into you roughly making him groan.

  
"Fuck, you're so tight..." he hisses, rolling his hips and moaning as your tight walls dragged over his cock. He pulls out quickly, pushing back in with a force that almost knocks all the air right out of you. You can tell he had been pent-up by the way his hips were stuttering with each of his thrusts, and you knew he wouldn't last very long at all. But the way this position had you angled made each of his thrusts brush against your G-spot, making pleasure rock through your body that rapidly sends you towards your own orgasm.

  
"Harder!" you breathe, arching your back into him. Sal almost growls in response, his hands scraping down your sides to clench roughly at your hips, obeying your demand and slamming into you with an animistic drive. He's pushing in so deep it feels like he's almost hitting your cervix.

  
"I.. I can't... Shit, babe.." he was shuddering with the effort of holding himself back, but you were so close, you just need a little more...

  
"Cum inside me, please, cum inside me!" you wail, moving a hand down to rub at your clit harshly. His breath hitches and his hips jolt a few more times before he hilts inside you, groaning your name in your ear as his seed shoots into you. A few more circles and you fly off the edge yourself, your walls squeezing and milking his cock for all it's worth.

  
He suddenly slumps forward, laying his head on your shoulder while he pants, pressing his body fully up against you. He snakes his arms around your back to hold you which makes you chuckle, he always wants to cuddle after sex. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but you knew he didn't have any intention of letting you go anytime soon.

You sigh, thankful that the elevator didn't seem to be fixing itself anytime soon. Your eyes drift up to the ceiling, and almost automatically find the little camera in the corner.  
"Yeah, we aren't moving here."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
